


Can You Tell Me A Bit More About That, Tallstar?

by WolfSword87



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Documentary, Fluff, Interview, M/M, hotsteating, kinda sad idk, mockumentary, tallstarsrevenge, very short, warriorcats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 11:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18755662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfSword87/pseuds/WolfSword87
Summary: If Tallstar was interviewed for a warrior cats documentary.





	Can You Tell Me A Bit More About That, Tallstar?

Jake? Now that’s a story. When I was a young warrior I left the clan for a few moons. In my time away I met Jake. He was a kittypet, and me a Warrior. The odds of us ever crossing paths were minuscule, and even then our paths only converged for a small while. Yet I can say with confidence I was closer with him then any cat in Windclan.

Where’s he now? Oh, he’s not around anymore. When I decided to return to the clans we parted ways. I realized while I was meant to be a warrior, his destiny was different. Jake was content being a kittypet, and the idea of clan life was as foreign to him as his life was to me.

So why’d I leave the clan in the first place? To be honest, I couldn’t tell you. Back when I was an apprentice, my father died in a freak accident, but I blamed another cat for it, a rouge called Sparrow. I told myself that the reason I left was to exact revenge, but looking back that can’t have really been why. I guess there was just something out there I needed to find, something I’d never find within the clans.

**Author's Note:**

> A short little snippet I threw together after getting a weird bolt of inspiration. Maybe I’ll animate it one day.


End file.
